Deliverance
"The act of delivering or the condition of being delivered." The namesake of this unique weapon is defined as thus, and make no mistake: such a definition is not lost upon this Sabre of lore. Believed to have been forged in the service of the Light in 267 BTA by a Sunkissed Cleric known only as Adoril Darkeyes, Deliverance was created for a very specific reason: To protect the Cleric from the Shadow when his mastery of the Light was not enough. After all, the only thing better than voiding a Shadow Mage's power is stabbing him through the face, or so Adoril believed. Deliverance is a very curious weapon indeed. It is forged from an element known as Violarium, which is a violet-hued metal that is often considered to be nothing more than a myth. Indeed, it is questionable as to how Adoril came across the ore, considering that most believe that it doesn't exist, for it was as rare then during the time of the Mage than it is now. Of the "non-existent" shade of rare. At 42-inches in length, Deliverance features a double hollow-ground, slightly curved 36-inch blade of a sharp violet hue, connected to a 7-inch hilt, with a point of balance 9-inches from the guard, allowing the weapon a level of equilibrium that's as flawless as they come. Similar to a military or fencing sabre and suitable for both thrust and heavy cutting, Deliverance's violarium blade comes to a deadly keen rapier-like point, and is razor sharp at a depth of 10-inches along the back edge. The hilt of Deliverance features a hand-hammered deep steel bell-guard of a width of 2-inches, complete with ornate cut-outs and thumb-rest, ferrule, and a backstrap. The pommel itself is forged of a remarkable cut of Amethyst that only seems to enhance the violet of the blade with its own shade of reflective lavender. A leather covered felt hand-pad lines the inner surfaces of the guard, while the handle itself is constructed of a soft black leather, rayskin-wrapped around the molded ivory-steelwood grip, complete with a beautiful silver braided wire overwrap. Upon both sides of the blade, deeply-etched in flowing cursive, reads the motto: "While we live, let us live!" And what became of Adoril Darkeyes? With the Light as his shield, and Deliverance by his side, it is believed that the Sunkissed Cleric did smite the Shadow where he encountered it; voiding the magics of other Mages, and then stabbing them in the face to ensure that they got the message that their questionable behavior would not be tolerated. As for Deliverance itself, the remarkable blade has continued to travel the realm of Fastheld in the service of all kinds of people, serving them as it once served Adoril, and continuing his legacy of protection and salvation as he would have wanted, as sharp and as elegant today as it was when it was in the Cleric's hands, showing not even the slightest sign of age. *Status: Owned by the Imperial Museum of Artifacts Deliverance Deliverance